Tragic love story
by roclaiexox
Summary: Damon has lost his heart too many times, Bonnie has lost her faith in mankind, can these two find their souls and maybe each other before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is after the season 3 finale, and Elena is def. a vampire. I want to explore the deep emotions that I believe these two would feel. I do not own the vampire Diaries or its characters, this is purely for fun. **

**Ok, I am a HUGE Bamon fan, as well as a Huge Beremy fan. So am writing a fanfic for each pairing to see who emerges victorious. Lol hope you like **

**Xxxxxx**

Damon staggered into the foyer of the Salvatore home, drunk, angry and hurt but so obviously alone. _' I choose Stephen, he is the one I love, I will always want to be with him'_. Elena words vibrated all around him, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make them disappear, or be untrue. There they were, they could have been identical to the words his father so long ago uttered, may not be in the same context, but the meaning was clear enough, he never was and never would be good enough, not 100 years ago, not today. Groaning he made his way to the liquor cabinet and took a whole bottle of bourbon, glass forgotten, he took a long drink as he slowly dropped to the floor, the alcohol mixed with the fresh blood still on his lips and tongue from the bloody massacre he left in a camping grounds, disgusted with himself for still caring where he hunted. He so desperately wanted to turn off his emotions, to stop the pain that burned painfully in his chest, but he forced himself to feel. He forced his subconscious to remember the brutality of rejection, if it hurt long enough maybe he wouldn't be stupid to fall in love again, stupid enough to be torn up all over.

As his vision started to blur he heard all the voices of his past and present muttering his uselessness, how he always fell short, especially next to Stefan. Unable to handle the pain, he pursed his lips tightly and tried not to let himself crumble. As he closed his eyes a single tear drop fell onto his cheek.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bonnie sat on the floor legs crossed, as she recited a spell she had never done before, a spell that was more on the dark side than good. She was tired of being used, tired of pretending that everything was ok, it never was, and she always suffered. No more. She shook her head as tears threatened to fall, _no more being weak either_, she rebuked herself.

She thought of Jeremy then, and allowed the anguish of his betrayal to wash over her, her first real boyfriend and she couldn't even hold a candle to the ghost he cheated with. She was all alone in the world, her father was never there, she was constantly having near death experiences, no one worried about the witch just as long as she was useful, her world grew colder, nobody cares. No one was in her corner; no one had been since grams….

Her lower lip started to tremble as she remembered the last 3 years of pain and loss, her grams, her mother, her innocence to life, so she bit it hard to keep it still. She knew both Elena and Caroline were victims caught up in an ancient war, but she now found herself alone on the one side, as they had now_ both_ changed teams. They were both among the living dead, and that broke her heart, both Caroline and Elena died with that monster's blood in their system, why did he always have to be in the thick of things, destroying everything and everyone in his path. Yes Katharine killed Caroline, Rebekah caused Elena's death, but she blamed Damon. As she let the anger fuel her words, the candles round her burned brighter, they even had a menacing look to them. Bonnie opened her eyes as she felt a chill start to creep around her, there was nothing there but she knew something was trying to enter her body. Uttering a silent scream she jumped onto the bed, and flung the candles against the door using her magic. She tried not to let the fear in, and even though it was a hot night she pulled all the covers over her, wanting to chase the chill that had tried to creep in. breathing heavily her eyes darted all over the room looking for anything supernatural. Seeing nothing she closed her eyes, a nervous smile on her face. _She needed to grow up and stop being scared of a little magic that was her only true protector from the monsters of the night._ Bonnie thought to herself.

She thought it was all over and tried to sleep, not knowing she had awakened something so sinister within herself she would never be able to be free of it on her own.

**Xxxxx**

**End of ch 1. Please tell me what you thought **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I am sooo soooo sori for the late update. I have been watching season four on tv and was sooo uninspired to carry on since thez next to no interaction between Bonnie and Damon. But have watched a couple of Bamon you tube vids, read a couple of amazing Bamon fanfics, and I am sooo inspired again. Lol**

**To make it up to y'all I have posted the Beremy story as well, it's called, 'best thing I ever had', pliz check it out and tell me what u think. 3**

**Chapter 2**

Milesand miles away near the old werewolves den, a lone stranger sits near the lake. As the moon shines across its waters it casts an eerie light on half of the man's face. The other half is an amber colour from the brightness of the fire he had built two hours ago. He sits there in silence brooding as he slowly turns a makeshift poker heavy with his kill of the day over the hot flames.

A cold wind stirs around him, but the leaves on the tree above his head remain still. He tilts his head, and can hear a faint sound that sounds like a lock clicking into place, and in the wind a voice echo's, ''its time'' near his ear. A small grin changes his sinister looking expression to one of sadistic beauty. His eyes flash an unnatural colour as he stands and throws the burning remains of the burning poker and the decapitated head of a werewolf he killed earlier that day into the fire. Throwing a bucket of water he had fetched from the lake over the fire, the stranger picked up his single piece of luggage, a satchel and began to make his way to the dark, unsuspecting little town of Mystic Falls, where a new evil had just been birthed.

**Next morning…**

Bonnie stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror, rubbing her eyes. _What the heck was that?_ She thought to herself. Her reflection gave a half smile that was in no way friendly. Bonnie jumped back, as her hand covered her mouth in disbelief. _No! No way is this happening, I must be over tired, or something_, she tried to rationalize to herself, as the fear starts to creep in, and the same chill she felt last night starts to creep into her hands slowly making its way to her throat. Everywhere it touches the sense of feeling is disappearing. She can vaguely hear a load knocking from somewhere near her_, is it her dad? No, he's away on work, again. Who is it?_ As the chill continues its slow but steady claim over her body, Bonnie looks at her hands, they have a blue tinge to them, almost like their beginning to freeze up or something, she becomes fascinated by this and as the chill reaches her throat, causing it to close up Caroline bursts into her room with tears streaming down her face.

'Bonnie, I'm sorry I knocked but no one answered, and …and I need your help….Tyler, Oh my gosh Bonnie, he….' Caroline stopped her hysterical rant has she looked at Bonnie clearly through tear filled eyes. _Was Bonnie choking? What the hell…''_Bonnie? Bonnie! Are you ok? What happening to you?'' Caroline cried out as she starts to shake Bonnie. Her eyes were glazed over.

Bonnie gasped loudly as feeling returned to her body in a rush. Taking short shallow breaths, with tears in her eyes she turns to Caroline, mutters her name then promptly falls to the floor unconscious.

''BONNIE! '' Caroline scream can be heard down the street. A mile away a man with a black trench coat and dark glasses tilts his head as the same creepy smile crosses his face. She's almost there, he muses to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and an awesome start to the New Year. Sorry for the late update, when I say I was stumped as on how to continue I was stumped! The start of the TV series really didn't help either. But read some AMAZING fanfics and was inspired…hope u like!**

**Chapter three**

**The boarding house:**

Damon stood there in disbelief, taking in all the damage around him. _Wow! Did I do all this damage in just 5 minutes? _ He thought to himself.

The drapes were barely hanging over the windows, most of the chairs were flipped over, and there was broken glass everywhere. He groaned out load as he saw what remained of his liquor cabinet. The smell of alcohol clung to the room with such intensity he would have choked on it if he were human.

Across the room at the bottom of the staircase he could hear quiet sobbing and murmured whispers. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Stefan's furious gaze held his own. How his brother could be shaking with anger and be whispering soothing words to his dramatic girlfriend at the same time was beyond him, Damon wondered to himself.

_How the hell did it all get so messed up?_

All three vampires wondered to themselves as they thought back to the start of it all.

**Two hours ago:**

Damon sped up to the boarding house round 3 in the morning from another night of feeding and forgetting. Today was the day he would let her go, today was the day he would start his life Elena-free…. He almost believed it this time till his super hearing kicked in and could hear the one and only 'Elena' in _his_ house whining, as usual.

He tried to be quiet as he eavesdropped on the young lovers' conversation.

''_Stefan I can't do this! All I can think of is blood and killing people and more blood, how do I turn it off? I am going insane.'' _Elena complained

Running his hands through his short brown hair, Stefan searched for patience. Was it just him or did she sound like a dripping tap? On and on about the same thing.

''_I told you, this is how it is, at least for a little while. As a vampire your senses are heightened, remember? Try to focus on something else to get your mind off the constant hunger…think of me, of us. Stefan said closing the gap between them and rubbing her shoulders from behind. _

_Elena moaned softly as she leaned back into his chest. _

Damon was sick with disgust and self-pity. He fled back into the darkness needing to beak something or rather someone.

As Elena deepened the kiss with Stefan, she shut her eyes and wondered if it would be just as amazing if she were kissing Damon. She dropped her head in slight shame. Stefan looked confused.

''_I want to go upstairs.''_ She brokenly whispered. Stefan thought she was overcome with want and thought nothing of the guilty look in her eyes, and sped her upstairs.

…

An hour later Damon now staggered back home blood everywhere, some blood spatter even dripped from his midnight black hair. But he didn't notice or care. He was full, happy and didn't have a care in the world. He even whistled a tune as he strode through the front door. He was just done pouring himself a shot of bourbon when he sensed he was not alone. Grimacing as only Damon Salvatore could, he flung his drink to the back of his throat and turned round to face Elena.

She really was a vision, especially with her long straight hair curtaining half of her face. And when she bit on her lower lip like she was doing now, made him want to drop everything and make her cry out in ecstasy. His mouth nearly fell to the floor as he realised she was dressed in little else but a white flannel shirt.

_Stefan's shirt, _he growled to himself. "_What do you_ want?"

Taking a deep breath and a step forward she spoke quietly. ''_Where have you been all night? Stefan and I have been worried sick….and is that blood on your shirt?_

Damon snickered at her; she went from concerned to condescending in one sentence.

He sped up to her so her breath caught and stood well in her personal space.

"_So what if it is? Wanna taste?"_

"_No, I…uh can't, I won't. Damon back up." _Elena was getting confused by the smell of blood and everything Damon, she needed to breathe. And Stefan being in the shower didn't help.

She looked up at him and saw the intensity in his eyes, her gaze dropped to his lips, they were blood red, literally. She ran her index finger over his bottom lip to take off the excess blood, and without thinking popped her finger in her mouth.

Damon hissed and felt his fangs lengthen and his eyes start to itch as they usually did when he vamped out. To say he was simply aroused was an understatement.

Seeing what she had awakened in Damon and herself she got frightened and shoved him away.

"_Damon! What the hell!"_

Damon had to do a double take to make sure the lightning fast change in Elena's stance was real and not some crazy reaction to the amount of blood he had taken tonight. When he saw it was real he got hurt and mad…very mad.

With his eyes still blood red and his fangs bared, he stepped into her personal space again but this time he was full of rage and self-loathing. The she-devil strikes again, he thought nastily as he tried to intimidate her.

With every step he took she took two smaller ones backwards till she nearly fell over the settee behind her. She tried to move round it but before she could even blink Damon flung it across the room without even blinking.

"_No! What the hell are you doing Elena?" _He continued to toss furniture round her enjoying the look of panic in her eyes.

_Let's see how she enjoys having the tables turn on her, pun definitely intended. _He angrily thought.

Before he could move another muscle something flashed to his left and next thing, he felt all the air forced out of his body as he was slammed up against the wall. Damon grinned and grabbed onto the long thick drape behind him and tried to wrap it round his brother's head to slow him down, but Stefan was filled with such rage Damon was having a hard time calming him down.

Elena watched the two wrestle around the room causing havoc where ever they went. She didn't know what to do and stood there gob smacked and silly. Till a light bulb went off in her head, she vamped out and sped into the Salvatore tornado. Taken by surprise they both didn't stand a chance as Elena shoved them apart and stood between them with her hands on her hips. Feeling just a little proud of herself she looked down on the two brothers.

"_Damon, what the hell was that? I was only trying to help you, and you just, uh… you just freaked out!" _Elena said

Damon just stared at her, not even knowing what to say. _ Was she for bloody real?_

"_You better answer her Damon before I tear your heart out, for real this time_", Stefan spat out

Damon stared between the two, really wanting to spit out the bile that had accumulated in his mouth, but he was standing on one of his treasured Persian rugs and well they couldn't ruin _everything_ they owned over one girl, even if she was frigging Elena Gilbert.

So in typical Damon style he shrugged his shoulders, gave a half smile and sauntered over to Elena. She had that doe eyed look again, all innocent and beautiful. But Damon was beginning to see something just under the surface, something he desperately ignored till now… an ugly selfishness that marred her beauty. It was a deep rooted selfishness that he had only ever seen in Katherine. An ugliness that ate at his soul because he always felt if he loved her enough she wouldn't need to hold onto something so vile. Elena's bitter callousness began to show just as clearly as Katherine's did.

"_I have never seen someone with such beauty and innocence yet, at the same time so manipulative and depraved to the point of being a conscious home wreaker, literally. And I though Katherine was the biggest bitch around…guess you really are her of her bloodline."_

Damon spoke the punishing words with such calmness one would think he was discussing the weather. Even as Elena began to slowly crumble at his hateful words, Damon's voice never wavered, his gaze never left hers.

Stefan stood torn, unable to move, baffled by his brother's malice. Wondering what could've caused such a shift in Damon's perfect illusion of Elena. He fell back to reality as Elena's trembling turned into audible sobs.

Rushing over to her he wrapped his arm round her as if to shield her from any more of Damon's wrath. They quietly sat together on the bottom step of the staircase.

…

10 minutes later and still no one had uttered a word. Damon was beginning to feel the slight tinges of guilt as the high of the blood began to fade. But before he could even make a conscious choice to apologise Barbie vamp, Caroline blew through what was left of the front door with an unconscious Bonnie in her arms.

Xxx

Please tell me what u thought, I wasn't too upset, lol


End file.
